A Mermaid's Love
by karin1004
Summary: Do you know that a mermaid's love is pure and true...and once they fall in love it is eternal?  ...A love that could never be... an AU fic!  One-sided Athrun X Kira The characters are very OOC! I was craving a dark Athrun and sad Kira fic...


__

**This is the re-written version of my old story "A little mermaid". Once again it's AU and the characters will be a bit OOC…by that I meant, who are they?**

**Pairings: (one-sided) Athrun x Kira, (one-sided) Shinn x Kira, Athrun x Cagalli**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny! **

**

* * *

**

A Mermaid's Love

_Have you ever heard of a mermaid's love?_

_I will tell you now, but I must warn you, this is not a happy tale._

_You see, once a mermaid falls in love…that love is eternal and absolute._

_It sounds like a curse, you say? _

_However, for the mermaids being able to love is their greatest treasure and happiness._

* * *

SLAP!

"!"

Holding his now stinging cheek, he opened his tightly clenched eyes revealing two beautiful Amethyst orbs. However, inside those beautiful jewels only sorrow and fear could be seen. But if you were to look closer you could see love shimmering in those depths and you would be mesmerized by the purity of this love.

_The little mermaid was sad for the boy before him didn't care. But the mermaid didn't show his sadness for he loved the boy. It was pure love and the mermaid knew that it could never be and yet, he couldn't stop._

Opposite of the boy with the amethyst orbs holding his cheek stood another boy. This boy was taller and had navy blue hair, whilst the other had soft brown, and had two intense orbs of emerald. Those eyes were cold.

"Where have you been?

"…At the park…"

"Did I give you permission, Kira?"

Kira, that was the name of the boy with the stinging cheek, looked up at the taller boy with fear. He looked pitiful and anyone would want to hug him and tell him everything's alright. Except the boy before him, who grew more irritated at the sight.

"No…"

"What time is it?"

"…11 p.m."

"That's right."

Kira felt those cold hands touch his neck and shivered. Suddenly, his chin was grabbed and was able to see the cruel smile forming on the face of the taller boy.

"You know the punishment, right?"

"…I am sorry…Athrun…"

"Sorry is not good enough."

Athrun held Kira's thin wrist tightly making him flinch. You could see the red marks forming around Kira's skin.

"Take them off."

As soon as those words were muttered, Kira started to take off his clothes. Once done, he was harshly pushed against the bed.

_The little mermaid always looked at the boy who held his love. But the boy's eyes were cold, reminding the mermaid of ice, as he looked at the mermaid. The boy knew of the mermaid's love and he toyed with that knowledge. The boy did not care for the mermaid. For him, the mermaid was just a doll to be played with and then thrown away once it's no longer amusing. The little mermaid knew or had an idea of the boy's feelings toward him, but he couldn't stop. Even though he was sad, he smiled. The little mermaid smiled for the boy and continued to sing his feelings to the boy._

The morning sun gently broke through the window and shined directly upon the bed. Slowly, Kira began to open his eyes and looked around. As usual, there was no sign of Athrun. Sighing, Kira got up from the bed and began to clean up the mess of last night's activity. As he was putting the soiled bed sheet inside the laundry, the doorbell rang. When Kira went and opened the door, he was greeted with a boy with black hair and eyes of garnet. Greeting the boy pleasantly, Kira led him into the house and showed him to the living room. As Kira was going to the kitchen to get some tea, he was stopped when the boy sitting on the sofa spoke.

"He did that to you yesterday too?

"Eh? Ah…um…"

Kira mumbled and the boy couldn't help but sigh. From the shoulder bag the boy had brought with him, he took out the first aid kit and told Kira to come near him.

"Um, Shinn…"

"Just pull up your shirt for me, Kira-san."

Although bit reluctantly, Kira obeyed and pulled up his shirt, showing Shinn the harsh red marks.

"Why are you still living with him?"

"That's because…I love him."

"Even though you are living like this? He doesn't love you and you know that. So why?"

Shinn's words were like a knife cutting through his heart and instead of replying, Kira gave the younger boy a gentle smile. Knowing that he won't get a reply and not wanting to hear the answer, Shinn kept on treating Kira's wounds. After it was done the silence became unbearable.

"…Do you want tea or hot chocolate?"

"I will have hot chocolate."

"Okay."

At the kitchen, Kira started preparing hot chocolate and some cookies and as he was preparing he hummed a song. His humming, though gentle, could be reached until the living room where Shinn was. Listening to Kira's gentle humming, Shinn couldn't help but sigh.

_There was a boy who looked at the mermaid. It was a meeting of chance. When he saw the mermaid, he couldn't help but feel sympathy and went closer. They quickly became friends and began to talk. One day, the boy asked the mermaid "Why do you continue to live with that person? He's hurting you." The little mermaid gave the boy a gentle smile and replied._

Kira almost dropped the spoon he was using to stir the hot chocolate in surprise when he felt an arm around his waist.

"…Shinn?"

"Why, why…why are you with that…that bastard!"

Shinn's voice was full of anger and hatred and Kira lowered his head, hiding he sad expression on his face. Then, as calming down a child throwing a tantrum he replied with a gentle voice.

"It's because I love him."

_The mermaid's reply was so soft and gently, the boy almost couldn't catch it. "It's because I love him." And as the little mermaid said those words he looked at the boy before him with sad eyes. The boy couldn't help but just stare at the mermaid. He felt so helpless. It was just too cruel. He could see that the mermaid's love was pure and true and he couldn't help but feel angry and at the same time sad._

"You know, don't you? Kira-san?"

"?"

"You know that…that bastard is just using you, right?"

"…Yes."

"And you know that…that he…"

"Yes…I know. I know that he is in love…and it's not me."

Shinn just tightened his arm around Kira's waist as offering a silent comfort. Staying like that, Kira continued to stir the hot chocolate while humming.

_Even though it was the mermaid who first loved him long before, the boy only used him as a toy and fell in love with another. He fell in love with the girl with golden hair and eyes who shined brighter than the sun. And the girl loved him back. The little mermaid knew this. But even so…_

"I love him. I will always love him. If he's happy then I am happy too."

"Kira-san…"

"But I wish, just for once…he would look at me with warmth. It doesn't have to be love…"

"…You should leave, Kira-san. Before he hurts you any further."

_A mermaid's love is pure and true and once a mermaid falls in love it is eternal. However, there was one way to get rid of such feeling. You see, long before, when people found out about their love they began to abuse the mermaids knowing that the mermaids would continue to love them despite the harsh treatments. Angered by such actions, the god and the goddess of the sea gave the mermaids a choice. If the person of their affection commits such cruelty, they can become free from them…by piercing the person's heart with the special dagger. Ever since then, the mermaids carried a little dagger made from magic with them wherever they went. And the little mermaid had it with him too. Only, he couldn't bear to do it. He couldn't even bear the thought of harming the boy he was in love with._

_The little mermaid with pure love…_

_The boy of the mermaid's affection…_

_The boy who wants to help the mermaid…_

_This is their tale. A love that could never be…_

_Where are you little mermaid? Where have you gone?_

_Where are you, the boy whom the mermaid loved so much? Have you finally realized your feelings?_

_And where are you, the boy who wanted to help? Have you…perhaps fall in love?_

**

* * *

**

Okay, honestly I don't even know what I wrote…

**I hope this sounds better than the older version. I changed and tweaked and added some bits but the plot is the same. Anyway, I have to start uploading the other re-written ones!**

**See ya~!**

_

* * *

_

People say that they could hear a sad song sang by the little mermaid who still loves the boy. Even the boy has left with the girl, the mermaid continued to wait for him. The little mermaid continued to sing as drops of pears fell from his eyes as he cried. And slowly, he began to die. The boy, who became the little mermaid's friend and who slowly began to love the said mermaid couldn't do anything but watch…as the little mermaid slowly began to fade away…


End file.
